Deal With the Devil
by JexTheRipper
Summary: You are a woman named Crystal. She's a Werewolf Hunter that works for the King of Hell himself, Crowley. After awhile of working for him her life takes an unexpected turn, getting more complicated. The setting takes place sometime in between season 1 of the TV show Supernatural and works its way through the series. There will be reader/Lucifer and eventually reader/Crowley, maybe?


It was around 2am in Ohio when Crystal decided to take her pick up truck and drive out to the nearest crossroad that she could find. A few tears fell down her cheek as memories of the last change replayed through her mind. She quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her leather jacket, pulled over to the side of the road and exited the vehicle. Crystal took a few long steps forward until she was standing right in the middle of where the two roads connected. Looking down each dirt road to make sure there were no cars coming, she dropped to her knees and quickly started to dig. There was soon a little brown wooden box placed in the newly dug hole and covered with handfuls of dirt. While patting the dirt down there was only one thought that kept on playing through her head.  
Please work, just this once, please.  
While rising from the ground she could smell sulfur and whiskey rush past her in the wind. Crystal turned around to be faced with a crossroads demon dressed in a black suit with a playful smirk on his face.  
"Hello darling. Fancy meeting you here", he said taking a cautious step forward.  
"I didn't expect the King of the Crossroads to respond to my lil summoning", she said returning the smile.  
"I thought it best to deal with one of -your kind- myself", he began to explain while walking a wide perimeter around the space where she stood.  
"I'm not going to kill you so you can relax a bit, Crowley"  
"You can never be too cautious, darling", he said finally stopping where he first appeared. Crystal looked down at the ground and shuffled in her place a little. Crowley studied the movements carefully before speaking. "Nervous are we?"  
"I need to make a deal", the words escaped her mouth quietly.  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?", Crowley asked with a breathy chuckle.  
Looking up at him sharply she asked, "You know what I am right?"  
A curious look appeared on Crowley's face as he furrowed his brows. "A Hunter?", he questioned and stated all at once.  
A slight sigh left her lips as she began to correct him. "No. A werewolf."  
"Ah yes, that too"  
"I need you to take the hunger away" Crowley gave a puzzled look.  
"Can you do it?", she snapped at him after a few moments of silence, becoming pissed with his lack of response. Crowley straightened up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Of course I can do it. But first I want to know why."  
"What do you mean why?"  
"Why do you want the hunger gone? I mean, you have lived with it for 19 years. Why, all of the sudden, do you want it gone?"  
Frozen on the spot, Crystal tried to think of a good excuse so that he didn't have to know the truth. But all that could be thought of WAS the truth. The memories started to play again in her head as the words were quickly spat out. "The last time I turned I killed a kid"  
A look of shock and understanding ran across Crowley's face. "How about I make you an offer. You can either choose to take it or stick to the original deal and lose your soul in 10 years", Crowley began to say after a few moments of silence. "I need someone with your skill type. If you could hunt down the poor souls that try to double cross me and ahhh- convince them to keep their end of the bargain...", he explained with a slight squint of his eyes. Crystal took a few seconds to carefully decide what to say next.  
"Do I look like a sales person to you? How do I convince them?"  
"Well you are partly human so I'm sure you do have some sort of people skills. Though; I'm certain that they won't hold up their end of the deal."  
"Then what am I supposed to do with them?"  
"Well- I would need you to kill them"  
"That's not how I work Crowley. I need a good reason to kill them, I'm not just going to go around killing innocent people for you."  
"Who said they were innocent."  
The both of them stood there staring at each other. Waiting to see which one would break first. Almost a minute passed by until Crowley spoke again. "I'll personally ensure that everyone you go after is guilty of something horrible. Better?"  
A devious smirk began to cross Crystal's face. She never imagined working for Hell. A hunter. A supernatural creature. A personal dog that Crowley could play fetch with. But after all, it was better than losing her soul in 10 years. 29 would be the age when she got dragged to hell if this new offer was rejected. All of her thoughts were cut off by Crowley's gruff voice filled with impatience. "Offer expires in 5, 4, 3"  
"What do I get in return", Crystal's voice calmly interjected Crowley's countdown.  
"Smart girl. Well, you'll get rid of that nasty appetite of yours, I'll also give you immunity from my demons and -to make the deal sweeter- I will let you keep your soul. Demons won't be able to touch you unless I or Azazel say so."  
"Deal", she said effortlessly, just wanting the growing blood thirst to be gone. While she started reaching out for a handshake Crowley chuckled.  
"That's not how I work darling", he said wrapping an arm around Crystal's waist and pulling her close to him. There wasn't enough time to pull away before his rough lips met hers. As he pulled away she wiped her mouth taking a few steps back. "I'll contact you when you're needed", he said with a wide smile crossing his lips.  
Within the time it took her to look back up he was gone. Looking around out of force of habit, Crystal knew he was gone for sure. As she started up the truck she began to think of all the different ways the deal could turn on her for the worse. The hotel was only a few miles west of her current location. Crystal figured that from now on her new hunts and adventures will be life or death. The simple fact was that if she didn't prove her worth to Crowley then he would just kill her on the spot. For the amount of fear that ran through her, the excitement about her new job overpowered it. Hunting was the only thing she knew, it was what raised her. The only thing she loved more than hunting was danger. And this new opportunity was giving both. As far back as Crystal could remember, she and her mother had been running from danger; hunters always after them, an angry wolf pack on their tails and always moving because of the suspicious murders. Crystal wasn't thrilled to be hells personal messenger but she couldn't attack anyone out of pure instinct anymore. Not after that little boy.  
While unlocking the door to the hotel room, the duffle bag filled with everything a hunter ever needed dropped on the ground. She kicked it through the open door and walked over to the window, closing the curtains. This was an attempt to try and block out some of the sunlight that started peeking through into the room. As the leather jacket slid off her shoulders and onto a chair close to the bed, she flopped down face first into the rock hard mattress. A small groan of discomfort was let out from her throat. Laying on the bed, half asleep, Crystal noticed something that slipped her mind on the drive back to the hotel. Rolling over, she rested her hand on her stomach. A smile crept arose when she felt no hunger. Crystal assumed that this was the feeling of control. No need for anything that had to do with hearts or even blood. And with the lack of needing to eat, sleep slowly drifted over her.


End file.
